wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Caballeros Vulpones
NCF for: *The Index Astartes would not dictate the size of a Chapter, as that document is merely a list of Space Marine Chapters. Chapter size would be a matter dealt with in the Codex Astartes, a document this Chapter seems to ignore anyways. *How does one "merge" frigates together? That simply wouldn't be possible for a small group of people with no signifcant knowledge on the inner workings of space-faring vessels to do in any span of time. *Why would the Space Hulk have to be taken to Titan in order to check the Marines for Chaos taint? That's completely outside the realm of the Grey Knights' responsibilities, and Titan is not the headquarters of the Ordo Malleus. Also, why bring the space hulk at all, come to think of it? And why would the Inquisition even give them a chance to prove themselves pure at all? An unknown Marine force found in a space hulk that has been drifting through the Warp for who knows how long would likely be exterminated unless there was a very good reason not to. *Tyranids (with the exception of Genestealers) were not encountered by the Imperium until 745.M41. *A Chapter following the Imperial Truth in the 41st Millennium would likely be declared heretics and be excommunicated. *If a battle-brother were to fall to Chaos, they would most likely have no desire for redemption or to follow the rules of the chapter. They would not willingly commit suicide because their chapter told them to. *The Inquisition nor the Mechanicus would likely allow a Space Marine Chapter to claim a Space Hulk as their homeworld. *Why would the Chapter have supposedly unique relics that function exactly like other, supposedly unique canon relics? Additionally, the article has numerous spelling and grammatical errors throughout, which need to be corrected. You have a month to correct the issues I have outlined. '»Anonymous ONI agent« [COMMS] ] 21:14, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Hello, my first time replying here. *The chapter has the Index Astartes as a war manual, nothing else. Their number is never stated in the records *The merging was made at M31/32 where the technology was better understood, but I will change this part if it is not canon with the capacities of the techpriests at the time (M31). *Now that you are saying it, yes there is no point for the Space Hulk to get dragged over there. *I think the reason that they purged the Daemon World was enough for the Inquisitor to not exterminate them on the spot. *Although I state Tyranids as enemy, I mean mostly genestealers and the occasional Broodlord, before M41. *Their beliefs are hidden to outsiders. Space Wolves and Dark Angels do the same. My chapter compares not next to these Chapters but I thought to move along their lines. *Again, I had in mind the Dark Angels and the Black Templars with their Hunt for the Unforgiven and their Crusades respectively. There is lore where a battle-brother succumbed to Chaos but repented and accepted capital punishment by his Chapter (Eye of Terror). *I do not think I stated the Mechanicus giving my chapter claim over the Space Hulk/Fortress Monastery. There just happens to be a Forge World in the sector my chapter oversees, and even then, it is in another system. *I can delete the reference to the canon-names of the relics. I did it because I thought it would be better for someone to understand the relics. *Grammar and spelling errors will be corrected, but now it is my uni exam period and I do not have the time I would like to do so. Regards:Morfeas333 (talk) 00:12, May 12, 2016 (UTC) *The Index Astartes is not a war manual, it is merely a list of Space Marine Chapters. *I do not think it would be possible even when the technology was better understood. *What about them going to Titan? They would most likely just be left where they are and observed there. *How do the Inquisitors know they purged a Daemon World? *Then change it to being a purge of Genestealer cults, not a Tyranid Hive Fleet. *Fair enough. *Then say it is for battle-brothers who repent, not any who fall to Chaos. *Regardless, the Inquisition and Mechanicus would likely object. I'd change it to being a world nearby where the Space Hulk emerged. *Fair enough, if you need a time extension for that, let me know. '»Anonymous ONI agent« [COMMS] ] 18:07, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Still to be fixed: *Frigate "welding" needs to be taken out. *Reason why the Marines in the Space Hulk are not exterminated on sight needs to be added. *References to engaging a hive fleet prior to 745.M41 need to be removed. *Suicide ritual must be elaborated upon so that it makes sense. *References to their homeworld and/or fortress monastery being a Space Hulk need to be removed. Once these issues are fixed, I will remove the NCF tag. '»Anonymous ONI agent« [COMMS] ] 19:44, May 19, 2016 (UTC) I'll allow that "DATA CORRUPTED" thing to stay as long as it's not a permanent fix and will later be replaced with actual content. Otherwise that's not an appropriate fix to simply "redact" sections of content that were NCF. '»Anonymous ONI agent« [COMMS] ] 21:08, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Additionally, one of the section headings still says "Hive Fleet Tiamet (780.M38)". That will need to be corrected. '»Anonymous ONI agent« [COMMS] ] 21:11, May 19, 2016 (UTC) I am currently working on the background lore and the details to remove these "DATA CORRUPTED" notes on the page. Morfeas333 (talk) 18:40, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Major overhaul of the entry *Name changed as well as armour details *Lore changed to be more fluff accurate (still considering the Purging of Jollana part) and added new lore *Details added and entries arranged properly *Names changed to more pseudo-Latin ones Morfeas333 (talk) 01:15, December 28, 2016 (UTC) These guys have a nice aesthetic. I especially like the brotherhood iconography — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(''Talk)]] 05:55, December 29, 2016 (UTC)